Race of Love I know corny
by Sarcasm Punk13
Summary: Hey it's a crossover now sorry ya'll... Anyway it's about how X,Speed,Lucy, and my new OC Alexis go through the crazy life of a person from the Heroes tv show. So yea sorry again if you were reading before. Hope this goes over well.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl is Hot

A/N: Ok guys I was watching one of my all time favorite shows this weekend. It was Speer Racer Next Generation :3. Anywho I wanted to try a fanfic about it. OK here we go.

X's P.O.V (Point of View)

Speed and X were walking from the track after defenseive driving class.

"Man that was easy." I bragged.

"Well great for you bro." Speed joked.

When I was about to start a brotherly agurement I ran into a some girl.

"Ugh! Sorry." The girl said.

"Oh no it was my fault." I said.

Then I just realized how beautiful this girl was.

She had medium long jet black hair put into a low ponytail. And her eyes… Man her eyes were a sort of a aqua blue color.

I decided to make my move.

"Hi I am X but you propably already know me." I bragged.

She got a confused look on her face.

"Nope never heard of no X… But nice to meet you anyway. I am Alexis." The girl said with a cute smile.

I felt very low right then. No one that has come to the Racing Acedemy and not known my name.

"It's fine Alexis. So want me and my brother here to show you around the school?" I offered.

"Yeah that would be awesome of you guys." Alexis said.

"Oh by the way Alexis this is my brother Speed." I said as I pointed over to Speed.

Alexis gets wide eyes on her face.

"Wait you mean as in like Speed Racer? Well Never mind you propably get that a lot." Alexis said shyly.

Speed's face gets all red.

"Yeah, but it's ok. He was mine and X's dad." Speed said.

Alexis looks like she is going to have a heart attack.

"Oh my god! Are you guys serious!" Alexis shouts.

I feel my face get all hot and red.

"Um yeah we are serious. Well were here Alexis. The headmaster is our uncle. He is really nice." I said.

"Yeah he won't bite." Speed joked badly.

Alexis gives him a What the Heck look.

I fell in love with that look. It's better than my own. I laughed a little to my self.

Alexis gives me that look and then says, "Um ok are you going in with me?"

She gave us a cute "Puss & Boots" face. "Pretty please can you stay X" she added.

My heart raced when she said my name like that. I dont know I guess I like being the hero for any girl.

"Why not, and Speed you head to class. I can stay cause I got a free period." I suggested.

"Sure, besides Professor Aniskov hates my guts with a burning passion. So… See you at your quailifying race." Speed said as he ran off towards class.

Me and Alexis stood there for a akward moment then I decided to make another move.

"So, Well since you never heard of me. I like to tell you I am one of the best racers in the Acedemy." I bragged.

Alexis just gives me a sarcastic "Really?" look.

"Get ready for it to be beaten." She says with a cheerful tone and walks into Spritle's office.

Spritle stands up and shakes Alexis' hand.

"Good to finally meet you Alexis." Spritle said in a nice tone.

Alexis smiles at him then she turns to me and gives me a cute smile.

Again, I felt my face to red.

"So X I am guessing you are going to show this nice young lady around the school for me?" Spritle said.

He said that because he can tell I like her. Damn that man. He knows I am going out with Annalise Zazic.

"Um… Yes sir I am." I tried to say in a calm and cool tone.

I hear Alexis giggle at me. Which again made my face red. God she was soooo hot. The way she smiled, the way she talks, the way she walks, and just her way of everything.

A/N: Sorry to end the chp so unfinished I was getting way to many ideas and ahead of myself so I decided to not ruin anything really and just leave it here.


	2. Chapter 2: She was a Great Women!

A/N: Ok guys I was watching one of my all time favorite shows this weekend. It was Speer Racer Next Generation :3. Anywho I wanted to try a fanfic about it. OK here we go.

X's P.O.V (Point of View)

After Spritle did his whole little speech about the racing acdemey. Alexis stops me in front of the door.

"Hey I don't know where anything is still so can you help me find the stupid dorm rooms?" She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sure, I would love to Alexis." I said with my most sexiest voice I could mustarded up.

She gives me a weirded out look.

"Ok thanks X." Alexis said.  
>As I give her a tour of the school we see Speed, Conner, and Lucy walk up to us.<p>

"Oh hey guys!" Speed says as he hugs Alexis.

Little mofo knew I liked her and did that.

"Sorry Alexis I am a hugger. Hand shakes are sooo over rated." Speeed said then gave me a funny face.

Lucy pushes Speed out of the way.

"Hi I am Lucy. Nice to meet you. So what room you in? DO you have a car? And did you meet Spritle yet?" Lucy said overwhelming Alexis.

"Hi I am Alexis, and Room 13. Yes , a very nice one indeed. And yea me and X just were heading back from there." Alexis said.

Me, Conner, And Speed all looked surprised that she could keep up with Lucy.

"Oh my god room 13 is my room. So were roommates! How cool?" Lucy says all happily.

"Yea it's gonna be so much fun. Oh and by the way are you and Speed dating?" Alexis asked bluntly.

"Yeah he's my bitch." Lucy says sarcasticily.

"No I am not… But yeah we are dating." Speed says.

Conner wouldn't stop staring at Alexis. I was starting to get all protective over her.

"So Alexis… Do you know Conner?" I started to say before my she devil comes over.

"X! WHO! Is that?" Annalise asks as she storms over to us.

"Hi I am Alexis, and I can guess your Annalise Zazic." Alexis says with a smirk.

Annalise stopped in her tracks.

"How do you know me newbie?" Annalise asks.

"Oh well my parents' company is working with your dad's. So naturally I know you." Alexis stated.

"Oh really what do your parents' do?" Annalise asked.

For a second I saw Alexis' face turn sad, but then back to normal and cocky.

"Well my dad actually makes the car's for your dad's and a few other people's companines." Alexis says.

"Well what about your mom? Huh? Or is she some poor person?" Annalise said with a little bit of jealously in her voice.

Alexis' face suddenly turned red from anger, and I think I saw sadness again.

"My mom was a great women! She died testing your stupid dad's car! So if you have any class you stay away from me." Alexis said as she stormed off.

"LIAR! My dad never metioned anything like that." Annalise said.

I looked at my girlfriend for a moment. And finally got what Speed and everyone else was telling me about her.

"Annalise!" I yelled at her.

She tries to look all defensive and sad, with a puppy dog face.

"What X? She is lying." Annalise said.

"No she wasn't and we're through, you are a evil person like everyone said. Go back to your cave where you belong you troll." I said ad ran after Alexis.

Yeah… I care for Alexis this much. I stood my ground for her, I got her back, and I will help her… As her new boyfriend.

"Hey Alexis wait up!" I yelled after her.

A/N: Sorry to end the chp so unfinished I was getting way to many ideas and ahead of myself so I decided to not ruin anything really and just leave it here.


	3. Chapter 3: You got a message

A/N: Ok guys I was watching one of my all time favorite shows this weekend. It was Speer Racer Next Generation :3. Anywho I wanted to try a fanfic about it. OK here we go.

X's P.O.V (Point of View)

Dang it she disappeared. I can't find her anywhere.

Speed runs up to me.

"Hey bro we gotta go! The race for the new students is about to start." Speed said rushed.

"But… What about Alexis?" I said.

"She will be there ok? Come on we have to race the new students." Speed said as he pulled on my arm.

_A good twenty minutes later:_

I was tapping the wheel nervously.

Where is she? Come on Alexis don't bale out cause of Annalise.

"Ok racers. Welcome to what is known as The Track. Our tops racers, X , Speed, and Annalise will be testing the new students today."

I see Annalise's face pop up on my screen in the car.

"See I told you she was lying! She got caught and ran from the academy." Annalise said annoyingly.

"Shut up Annalise! I don't want to talk to you." I said as I hung up on her.

Speed then popped up on my screen and so did Conner at the desk. Conner looked kinda jumpy.

"Hey X don't worry I sent Lucy after her." Speed said.

"Um guys you got a message." Conner said as he put on the message on our screens.

"Hello Speed and X…" I heard a deep voiced guy say.

I couldn't see anything the screen was blackened out.

"What do you want? And who are you?" I said.

"Oh where are my manners. I am… Uh let's just say a very important man that only wants to help your guys dad." The guy said.

"Well what do you want?" Speed asked.

"Well I need you two to come to the opening in the forest later in tonight. I got some gifts for you." The guy said.

What you mean by gifts?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much just some pieces of art I have collected. Anyway ta-ta for now chaps." The guy said then the message turned off.

"Hey guys the race is about to start!" Conner said.

"Speed I don't trust that guy." I said.

"Yeah same here I don't think we should go. Let's just stay here." Speed said.

_After the race_

Me and Speed were walking back to his dorm room.

I sat on the couch all frustrated.

"Where was Alexis? You said Lucy could handle it!" I yelled at Speed.

"I did I thought they would be back by now." Speed said all defensively

Then Conner ran in, with a scared face. And he had a disk in his hand. Chim Chim was at his heels.

"You guys have to see this security footage." Conner says as he puts the disk into Chim Chim.

Chim Chim's eyes light up and play the disk on the nearest wall.

First we see Alexis sitting on a lone bench crying. Next we see Lucy walk up to her and sit next to her. They talk for like ten minutes, and then Alexis stands up with a fire in her eyes.

But what happened next I didn't see coming

A/N: Muwhahaha I am soooo evil :3 I ended the chp so short and mysterious... XD anyway come up with what will happen in the comments and let's hope your right.


	4. Chapter 4: The Haitian Man

A/N: Ok guys I was watching one of my all time favorite shows this weekend. It was Speer Racer Next Generation :3. Anywho I wanted to try a fanfic about it. OK here we go.

X's P.O.V (Point of View)

I couldn't believe what happened next….

A black van raced up to them and a bunch of guys came out and attacked Lucy and Alexis. Alexis was actually kicking some ass. She did some karate or kung fu moves. I couldn't tell which but they looked pretty cool.

Alexis did a back flip to avoid this one guy and then punched another guy in mid flip. Man… I gotta say it was pretty hot. But then one of the bad guys pulled out some sort of device then crept up behind Alexis and touched her with it. Alexis clumped to her knees. They grabbed Lucy and Alexis, and then put them into the black van. The van raced out of the screen.

Speed didn't say anything. He just sat there shaking his head.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I stood up and threw the books and papers off the desk.

"Hey X calm down, we can get them back… We just have to go where that voice told us to go." Speed said.

"How can I calm down? I mean I know I only just met Alexis today but it's like I connected with her instantly." I said as I picked up the stuff I knocked over.

Conner didn't say a word. So no help from brains over there. Fucking great.

"Well let's just cooperate with these men. I think they are professional enough to give back Lucy and Alexis." Speed said with the calmest voice he could give. This by the way was a fail.

I could sense he fear, sadness, and just plain worry. Lucy is his actual girlfriend, so this must be really hard on him. So I didn't call him out on trying to put a fake brave face on.

"Ok, but let's leave the Mach 6 here with Conner." I suggested.

"Yea good idea I remember he didn't say anything about the Mach 6." Speed said.

_A few hours later_

I looked over at the clock 11:30 pm. Alright show time. I walk all the way to Speed and Conner's dorm room. I nod my head to Speed as he passes by and goes to the garage to get my car started. Yea I know I am letting Speed drive my car.

"Now Conner watch the Mach 6 ok? But right now go tell Spritle what happened and show him the disk." I said.

"Ok you got it. But just make sure you guys all come back." Conner said then started to walk down the hallway.

I go to the garage and hop into my car. Me and Speed look at each other.

"Ready little bro?" I asked.

Speed took in a deep breath; "Yea I am" he exhaled.

I have driven to this spot many times. Sadly to say to make out with my she devil (Annalise). But this time it seemed so long like an hour or more.

I could feel the tension in Speed's driving. Not his usual flow but more of robotic movements and jerks. But I didn't say anything just let him drive in silence.

We finally arrive and we can already see the black van parked by some trees. But no sign of Lucy and Alexis yet. Damn it, trap, set up, or maybe a bad joke… I wish it was the last one.

We stop and I am the first one to get out. Hopefully this doesn't end badly. I can see some guys with what looks like stun guns. So that's what they touched Alexis with, in the video. I hope she is ok. Stun guns hurt like a bitch.

"OK! What do you guys want?" I exclaimed.

Then two guys rolled out big TV screen and pulled it in front of me. I feel Speed stand next to me.

"So what is this? We don't get to meet your boss?" Speed says.

Then the screen turns on and we can see a shadowy figure this time. So at least we can tell it's a man.

"Oh hello chaps. Did you watch the tape we left for Conner? Don't worry he doesn't know he thinks he got it on his own. We are not that stupid to leave a little video evidence behind." The man said.

"Ok fine but where are the girls?" I asked.

"Well they are in the van of course. Look for yourself." The man said and motioned for one of his men to open the door.

We see Lucy and Alexis in the van. Nothing bad just sitting there. They see us and run out of the van over to us.

"Speed!" Lucy yells as she jumps into Speed's arms.

"See now they aren't hurt just, little miss Karate Kid had to get zapped. She wouldn't go easily as you seen on the tape." The man said.

Alexis runs up to me and has tears in her eyes.

"X…" she says.

And I just grab her and hold her in my arms. I didn't say anything; just let her cry it out. Now I have to deal with this sick son of a bitch.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

The chuckles a bit. "All I want was for you two to know that I can get to you anytime I feel like. I can get your loved ones too." The man said then snapped his fingers. Then a bald Haitian man walked up towards us. I felt all weird.

"I will make this awful night go away forever but you will remember the feeling of looking over your shoulder." The man said.

"What do you mean? Why would we need to look over our shoulders?" I asked.

The Haitian man got close to me.

"Clean them out of this night." The man said then the screen shut off.

The hatpin man reached out for me and Alexis' head.

I blacked out….

A/N: Oh snap! Oh no she didn't! Oh yes she did!

You may be wondering why there is this Haitian man in the middle o my story. It has come to me while watching my new favorite show Heroes that I could spice up Speed Racer Next Generation. Heroes meet Speed Racer. So yea hopefully this plan works out. If not I can always rewrite from this chapter. Anyway leave a comment if you think I should keep going with the Heroes idea. Ok bye


	5. Chapter 5: A Cop

A/N: Ok I am going to start switching the POV's now ok so ya'll reading this story know. OK if you just joined well read the other chps first o. o…. anyway well I am crossing Heroes into now and the throwing in super duper WTF!'s in there like in the Heroes show. :D ok here I go enjoy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HEROS OR SPEED RACER NEXT GENERAITON ok thnx :D

Alexis's P.O.V (Point of View)

I woke up on a couch with a bad head ache. An Indian (one from India :D) was sitting at a desk nearby typing at a computer. I started to notice my surroundings. I started to panic, No Speed, Lucy, or X… I really wish X was here. The man notices me and smiles an innocent smile. Ok maybe he not all bad.

"_Hmmm I wonder what power she has…"_ I heard another voice in my head; ugh this head ache is killing me.

He walks over and sits next to me on the couch. "So how you feeling?" he asked.

"Um I got a bad head ache, but first I don't know you and why I am here. Please if you are a kind person please tell me.

"Well I am Mohinder Suresh, and I really don't know how you got here but I found you lying on my living room floor with bruises on your wrists." Mohinder stated with a little bit of concern on my faced.

Before I could process all this, I hear a key click and the door opens, a cop and a little girl with red hair walks in laughing. They stop. And look at me and Mohinder.

The cop puts a hand on his gun and pushes the girl behind him.

"Who are you and why are you in our place?" the cop questioned.

Then I felt a strange feeling like someone was in my head… The cop.

"_Get out of my head!" _ I thought. And the cop jumped back.

"How did you know I was in your head?" the cop said with some armament in his voice.

I thought about it a second. "Um I just felt someone in my head like walking around then I saw you, that's the best way I can describe it." I said with my cheeks all red, I sound like a crazy person. Reading people's mind no way!

The cop put his gun back in the holster and placed it on the table. And the little girl walks up to Mohinder and gives him a hug.

"Are you ok Mohinder?"She asked in the cutest little voice ever.

"Yes I am Molly." Mohinder says with a smile.

Then the cop turns to me with a somewhat sour look on his face.

"Well we still don't know your name. Can you tell us?" he asked.

"Um sure, it's Alexis Jean Locket. Jean was my birth mother's maiden name. I am adopted and I guess my dad and mom gave me up." I said, I could hear the sorrow in my voice. Yea I am adopted so normal people are adopted.

The cop get's a horrified look on his face. "Wait do you know your mother's full name?" he asked.

"Um yea, Amanda Jean. Why you ask? Do you know her?" I asked back.

"Uh huh. I know her alright. We were dating throughout college. We um made love the week after we graduated. Amanda got pregnant and had dumped me. She didn't want to see me after that. But she did let me know when the baby was born. October 13th." He paused making sure of his facts.

"My… birthday is… October 13, 1994." I said with little courage. Could this guy be my real birth dad? Well starting to see I can tell we look a lot alike. Same hair color, same eye color, same nose, and if I am crazy the same power or whatever.

"That was the exact date…."he paused again.

He turned to Mohinder and Molly, the little girl, and looked back at me.

"I think you're my daughter. I am Matt Parkman, your birth dad." He had tears in his eyes. I started to tear up too. Finally I got to meet my dad. I ran and gave him a hug. It took a second for Matt to realize what happened, and then he smiled and hugged back.

He lets go and looks at my face, and smiles. "You got your mom's smile and beautiful hair, and build. Wow and some of my stuff too." He chuckled a bit.

I gulped down a huge breath and asked something I wanted to ask awhile.

"Is my birth mom still alive? All my adopted parents knew is that she has vanished off the face of the earth." I asked my new dad.

He looked away trying to think of something.

"Um I don't how to put this but your mom was killed a year ago. By a man named Sylar…" dad said, with an anger and pain in his voice.

I see Mohinder hold Molly as she turns into him trying to hide as if she knew this Sylar man.

"Do you guys know Sylar at all?" I asked with certain revenge in my voice.

"Yes, he tried to kill Molly and Me." Mohinder said with a little fear in his tone.

"He is special just like you, me and Molly. Well more of just an evil super villain with powers. He takes the powers of other people." Dad said.

I thought for a moment… Did my mom have a super power? Well I can find out later first I need to too where the others are before I forget.

"Hey Mohinder, did you find any other people in there with me? Cause last thing I remembered before I… I can't remember I got like a week taken from my memory." I said with confusion.

Dad and Mohinder look at each other. Mohinder walks over and my dad puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Can you pull you collar down? We need to see you neck area." My dad asks.

I follow with some worry. I pull down the collar of my shirt and then I see my dad and Mohinder get upset. My dad led me to a mirror and shows me… And then I see them two little marks scared into my neck slash shoulder…

A/N: AH! I like this it's all dramatic and stuff :D anyway leave me a comment if the switch is good or not. OK thanks and hoped ya'll liked it.


	6. Chapter 6: British Accent

A/N: Ok I am going to start switching the POV's now ok so ya'll reading this story know. OK if you just joined well read the other chps first o. o…. anyway well I am crossing Heroes into now and the throwing in super duper WTF!'s in there like in the Heroes show. :D ok here I go enjoy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HEROS OR SPEED RACER NEXT GENERAITON ok thnx :D

Speed's P.O.V (Point of View)

I woke up on a seat of a van. You know one of the those kidnapper vans you see in the movies.

"Oh good your up." I hear a guy with a british accent say.

"Yeah, and where I am?" I ask.

I rubbed my head. I have a major head ache.

"We are going to meet up with a friend of mine. And perhaps your brother, if he is still there. Oh by the way we are in Paris, sorry cant give you the name of the town cause I don't speak French what so ever." The guy said.

I moved up to the passenger seat in the van.

"So it seems you know a lot why I am here?" I asked.

The guy turned to me. He had short strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Fair skin somewhat. He smirked and turned back towards the road.

"You're here because that's what God wants. I don't question him he gave me and you these fantastic gifts. So that's why you're here my good friend." The british guy said.

"Well good awnser I guess… So what's your name?" I asked. Gifts? What does he mean by that? Oh well he kinda seems crazy.

"Ah finally somewhat personal stuff. Well Speed, I am Adam Monroe." Adam stated.

I looked at him. "How did you know my name?" I asked him.

"Again like I said Speed that what God wants me to know." Adam said.

I though about it a minute and just went along with what this guy is saying. He might seem crazy but he hasn't done anything wrong to me yet so I am just gonna trust him. Besides he is the only lead to where my brother X is… I hope he is ok.

Adam saw my look of worry I guess cause he pulled the van over to the side and put the breaks on. He unbuckled and open the door and got out. I decided to follow his lead and unbuckled and got out onto the gravel road side.

"Alright Speed time to find out what your gift is. Concertate real good." Adam said.

"Wait a minute what do you mean by gifts? Like are they presents?" I asked.

"Oh no my dear boy I mean kinda like a super power that is in our DNA. See watch mine." Adam says as he pulls out a little pocket knife.

The knife looks like from around WWII, the style of it anyway… Adam flips the blade up and then well I couldn't believe it! HE stabbed himself in the hand the and then sliced a huge gash in it.

"Are you crazy! Why did you…" I started to say before he showed me his hand and the wound healed in a instant. The blood was still there but the wound was no where to be found. Who is this guy? I wonder if I can do that too.

"Alright Speed you have seen mine and now I want to see yours." Adam said as he took a napkin and wiped up the blood from his hand.

I though deep and hard almost meditating really. I was in a trace. Then I started to run cause my mind told me it was the thing to do. Then next thing I notice is that I am over a hundred feet from where I was. I run back. I see Adam's face with a some what shocked smirk.

"Ah! So your power is that you can run at super fast speeds. Fantastic! Alright we can leave the van in safe spot then you can run us to where my friend Peter and your brother X is. I know where so I can direct you there." Adam said.

I actually liked running. I never knew I could run this fast! I wondered what happened. Wow this means I can find X and the others fast! And I guess this Adam guy wasn't as crazy as I thought.

"Alright, where we going?" I asked.

Adam smirked and got back in the van. "Now holds your horses Speed, we first need to put the van in a safe spot. Don't want to lose your stuff do you? Besides it's only a half hour before we get to the safe spot." Adam said.

I sighed and got back in the van. I don't why I sighed, I loved cars but now that I can run faster than any car, any boat, any plane, even any space craft I just wanna run and run. " Alright but step on the gas. I don't wanna be slow to find my brother." I said as I buckled back in.

Adam smiled big. "You got it chief. Besides no one else on the road we can get away with it." He said then stepped on the gas.

Ok X, here I come first I am gonna find you then I will find my girlfriend Lucy…

A/N: OK sorry if it been awhile didn't get all the powers I wanted for these new heroes but anyway leave me a comment if the switch is good or not. OK thanks and hoped ya'll liked it.


End file.
